Nothing Personal
by MeTuKa
Summary: ** Update chapter 3** An 'old friend' comes to the team for help, will they?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Nothing Personal Author: Kim Summary:  
Genre:  
Warning: None to my knowledge.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan or the UC crew, would be nice. Original characters are forever mine unless you pay me for them. Don't have money, so you can't sue. Archive: If you want to, just let me know where.  
7

He reached out for the warm, sensuous woman lying next to him and pulled her close. She relaxed and snuggled closer to him, if it were at all possible. He gently moved the hair off her neck and started to nibble. He knew the one place that turned her weak in the knees.

She moaned in contentment when she felt his tongue caress the lobe of her ear. Their legs intertwined as his hand traveled down her side to stroke the soft flesh of her hip while he whispered how much he loves her.

Her breathing started to quicken as he slid his hand onto her mound. She moaned rapturously when he slid a finger inside her opening and arched into his hand as he brought her to ecstasy. She moaned her lover's name and turned to face him when he slid his hardness into her welcoming tunnel.

They moved together, bringing each other to a higher plane. She moaned his name as she came and he swore he loved her with all his heart. While their breathing slowed and their heartbeats returned to normal, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. As they lay there holding each other, he worried that she might leave him.

A half hour later, when she realized he was sleeping, she quietly moved out of the bed. She went into the bathroom, quietly closed the door and quickly dressed in the clothes she left there the night before.

As she moved across the bedroom, she gave him one last look before walking out. She gripped her purse, taking the letter and passport. She laid the letter on the counter next to his cell phone, knowing that'll be the first place he'd go in the morning.

She placed her keys on the table next to the door and proceeded to leave. As she closed the door behind her, she wiped away the tears that were falling and headed to the waiting taxi.

Stretching the sleep from his muscles, he rolled over and reached out for her, but was met with an empty bed. He looked around the room and realized he was alone.

"Emma?" he called, grabbing for his pants.

He walked into the bathroom to see if she was there. Nothing. Next he went into the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a note next to his phone. He picked up the piece of paper and started to read.

"Oh my God!" he muttered, dropping the paper and shoving his wallet, phone and keys into his pants pocket. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door, never noticing he forgot to put his shoes and a shirt on.

Emma paced around the waiting area, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"Final boarding call for British Airways Flight 1036 to Chicago O'Hare."

Emma took a deep breath and headed towards the flight attendant. She handed her the boarding pass and decided not to look back. As she walked down towards the plane, she didn't notice the two men following behind her.

He left his car out in front of the airport as he jumped out and ran inside. He didn't care if it got towed or stolen, at this point his only thought was reaching Emma before she could get away. He ran past the Bobbies standing watch towards the airline counter. They sent him a quizzical look as to him wearing no shoes.

"Excuse me, miss, what gate is the flight to Chicago?" he asked.

"Gate 9," she smiled, "it's in the final boarding stage."

He ran towards the gate area when he was stopped. "Boarding pass sir?" the man asked.

"I need to get to that plane!" he insisted.

"I'm sorry sir, unless you have a boarding pass, you can't go past this point," the man sternly said.

He watched through the window as the plane taxied down the runway and proceeded to take off. Crestfallen, he watched through the window as the plane taxied down the runway. He barely noticed the tear that traced a path down his cheek while he watched the plane disappear into the clouds. 


	2. chapter 2

Three weeks later  
  
"Come on Cody, even you can back the van in the building," Jake laughed as Cody tried to back the van inside the building.  
  
"Laugh it up," Cody muttered, getting out of the van, "maybe I should take your bike out for a spin."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Jake protested, opening the back doors to the van.  
  
"Yea, I'll con you yet into letting me take it out," Cody laughed, stepping out from behind the van, "Holy hell!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Jake asked, looking in the direction Cody stepped in, "Is that?"  
  
"I need to speak to Donovan," the man said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that's him," Alex whispered, shaking her head.   
  
"He looks like hell," Monica commented, studying the man leaning back in the chair, eyes closed.  
  
"Did you call Donovan?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yea, he's on his way, but I didn't tell him who was waiting for him." Jake replied, not sure what else to do.  
  
"Maybe he snapped and wants to take Donovan with him," Cody remarked, "What? It's possible."  
  
Alex shook her head and turned to look back at the man. Jason Williamson was back in their lives. No twinkle in his eye, no flirty or snarky comments. He looked like he hasn't shaved or showered in a few days and his clothes were wrinkled and unkempt. He just sat down with a blank look on his face. Something was wrong, she had that feeling in her gut.   
  
"What's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Donovan barked, storming into the building.   
  
Donovan didn't like being kept in the dark about things, especially from his team. He was in the middle of planning Michael's first birthday with Morgan when Jake called.   
  
"You know we wouldn't have called you unless it was important," Cody started to say.  
  
"Donovan?" Jason asked, walking into Donovan's sight.  
  
"Jason," he acknowledged the younger man. Donovan did a quick look at Jason's appearance and was shocked by it. All the time he knew him, he was always clean cut and well dressed no matter what. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need your help." Jason stated.  
  
The four of them watched as Jason and Donovan walked up the stairs into the office. Each dying to be a fly on the wall in that conversation.  
  
"Think he's in trouble with some foreign government?" Cody asked.  
  
  
  
"It's only been four months since the Robertson case," Jake commented, "I wonder what he's gotten himself into."  
  
  
"What kind of help do you need?" Donovan asked, placing a file onto his desk.  
  
"My girlfriend is missing," he replied, "Well, ex-girlfriend. Don't roll yer eyes at me Frank! I need yer 'elp in finding 'er."  
  
"I'm not a lost and found service." Donovan snapped, "I have cases to work on."  
  
"Let me explain," Jason begged, pacing around the office, "I did something and like the fool I am, I told 'er what I did. She left me. She left a note tellin' me she was comin' back 'ere to the States and nothing I can say or do would change 'er mind."  
  
"I'm not getting involved in this," Donovan replied, walking to the coffee maker.  
  
"She's missing Frank!" Jason exclaimed, "I can understand if she doesn't want to see or 'ear from me, but anyone who knows 'er hasn't 'eard from her."  
  
Donovan picked up the file and headed towards the stairs. "I'm sorry Jason, I can't get involved."  
  
"Something could've 'appened o 'er!" Jason yelled down the stairs after him.  
  
"Then contact your Embassy so they can help." Donovan sighed.  
  
"She's American." Jason explained. "She landed 'ere at O'Hare and then disappeared."  
  
"He can't take the hint she doesn't want to see him anymore," Cody smirked.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Jason hissed, "Emma's bags were left at the airport. I've been to every family member and friend's 'ome in the country. New York, Alabama, Virginia and 'ere. Emma's parents 'aven't seen her in six months."  
  
"Ya know his accent really comes out when he's upset," Jake commented.  
  
"Frank, I know something 'appened to Emma. I can feel it in my gut. I'm begging you to 'elp me." Jason pleaded.   
  
"I can't." Donovan replied, "All I can say is to file a missing person's report with the police and wait."  
  
"Fine." Jason spat out, heading for the door, "I'll find Emma myself."  
  
"We're in between cases right now," Alex commented, feeling sorry for Jason.  
  
"No, we have a new case." Donovan replied, tossing the file onto the table. "DEA made a deal with Jimmy Nigri. Nigri has given information on a baby selling trade. They kidnap pregnant women, keep them until they give birth and sell the baby."  
  
"Why haven't the mothers come forward before now?" Jake asked.  
  
"They can't." Donovan sighed, "After they give birth, they kill the mother."  
  
"And no one knows their missing?' Alex asked in disbelief.  
  
"From what Nigri has told us, they go after single mothers. Women who won't be missed, that travel or no family that'll look for them."  
  
"I hate cases like this." Monica mumbled.  
  
"We all do," Donovan commented, "DEA won't send us the complete file until Monday. I didn't want to tell you until then, but I was called in. It's going to be an emotional case, so get your rest in while you can."  
  
"Lucky us," Cody huffed.  
  
"And don't forget Michael's party is Sunday. Come or face the wrath of Morgan." Donovan smiled.  
  
"We can leave?" Cody perked up.  
  
"Unless you want to stay and purge the computers." Donovan replied.  
  
"Hey Alex, feel like celebrating?" Monica laughed.  
  
"Not tonight," she replied, grabbing her keys, "I have a few errands to run. See you guys Sunday." 


	3. chapter 3

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked into the smoky pub trying to find a familiar face. Moving deeper into the bar, she spotted the face she was looking for.  
  
"I've been to five hotels and then after finding the right one," Alex said pulling a chair up to the table, "I had to go to double the bars to find you."  
  
"Donovan send ya?" Jason asked, taking a swig of his beer.  
  
"Nope, came on my own." she replied waving down a waitress.  
  
"Yea? Why?" he asked staring at his bottle.  
  
"Thought I could use a good pint of ale and a fag," Alex replied in her best British accent,.  
  
"Oh sure!" Jason exploded, jumping out of his seat, not caring at the people watching them, "Let's play kick the spy when he's down! Thanks but no thanks."  
  
Jason grabbed his coat and started towards the door when Alex grabbed his arm, "Look, I'm sorry. I want to help."  
  
"I don't need help from Carlos Cortez." he seethed.  
  
"Help from me," Alex bit out, "I have contacts with local police and the courts. I even have favors owed to me from the US Attorneys Office."  
  
"What? Did Donovan have a good laugh after I left? He tell all you wankers?" Jason demanded.  
  
"Your voice travels loudly when you're mad," Alex pointed out, motioning to the people watching their conversation., "and Donovan has no door on his office."  
  
"Why do you want to help me?" he asked sitting back down.  
  
"I have a gut feeling something happened to her." Alex honestly replied. "I can see you're serious about her missing. Now, before I decide to use my contacts, tell me about Emma. How you met and why she left."  
  
"We met in London two years ago." Jason replied.  
  
"Oh come on," Alex sighed, taking a long drink of her beer, "don't tell me you guys meet through work."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason asked, looking at her if she was insane, "We met in Buckingham Palace."  
  
"Coming from a meeting with the Queen?" Alex smirked.  
  
"Are you going to be serious?" Jason growled, pushing his beer away, " Emma and I met on the tour! What? Me baby sister and her friend came to London for the 'weekend and.' "What's so funny?"  
  
"I can't see you playing tour guide." Alex howled. "Sorry, I can't. And a sister? Come on, you were on a date."  
  
"This 'appens to be me baby sis," Jason huffed, digging a picture out of his wallet, "and she worships the ground I walk on. She's going to kick me arse for messing things up with Emma."  
  
Alex examined the picture. Two girls, one on each side of Jason. They all looked happy. The girl on the left looked around sixteen, long blond hair just like Jason's. "Who's the other girl?"  
  
  
"That's Emma."  
  
Alex studied the other girl. Big, bright smile. Short brown hair. Alex judged her height to be around five eight. "You looked happy." Alex commented, "What happened?"  
  
"Take yer pick," Jason laughed, "my job, my lying, my job."  
  
"I take it she didn't like your job?" Alex sarcastically replied.  
  
"She accused me of being married to me job." Jason complained. "And what made it was between us was the Robertson case."  
  
"Well, kidnapping Morgan and thinking you were dead a for awhile could do that to a person." Alex commented.  
  
"Emma 'ad no idea about that." Jason replied, "She knew I've worked from a desk. When I 'ad to up and work for Robertson, I couldn't even let 'er know. She thought I was dead."  
  
"And how did she find out otherwise?" Alex asked.  
  
"She finally got a hold of one of my mates. He told 'er I was out on assignment." Jason sighed.  
  
"You had a job to do." Alex commented, taking a drink of her beer, "She knew that when she started dating you right?"  
  
"I told Emma about Lily." he somberly stated.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Alex carefully asked.  
  
"I told Emma that I felt responsible for what 'appened with Lily and needed to make it right." Jason explained.  
  
"She left you for that?" Alex inquired.  
  
"No," Jason sighed, not able to look at Alex, "I told Emma about kissing Lily."  
  
"Are you fucking insane?" Alex exclaimed  
  
"The guilt and stupidity of that kiss was killin' me." Jason confessed. "She accused me of having affairs."  
  
"Were you?" she asked.  
  
"No!" Jason growled, jumping out of his chair. "There's only one James Bond and that's Sean Connery."  
  
"You did introduce yourself as lover, fighter and spy." Alex reminded him.  
  
"It was a tense situation." Jason defended himself. "Never mind that. Emma kicked me out of our place and after a week and me showin 'er how much I love 'er, three weeks later she left."  
  
"Okay, this is what I'm going to do." Alex said, taking out her notebook. "Give me all the names of the people that know her."  
  
"I've already," Jason started to say.  
  
"There is a chance they're lying to you." Alex said. "And her bags are still at the baggage claim in O'Hare?"  
  
"Yea," Jason sighed, writing all the names down.  
  
"Got it." Alex said getting up, "Go back to your hotel and get some sleep and shower properly. You look like hell."  
  
"Hey!" Jason huffed.  
  
"I'll call you after I talk to these people. This is my cell number." Alex said handing him a piece of paper. "Stay at your hotel. I'll call you when I know something."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Jason asked, watching Alex stand up.  
  
"For some awful reason," Alex smirked, "I like you. If you're lying to me, I will kick your snarky British ass back to London." 


End file.
